Judy Hopps/Gallery
Images relating to Judy Hopps. |-|Renders = Film Judy Badge Render.png Judy Standing Render.png JH Render.png tumblr_nwt7osvhfy1ry7whco1_400.png Judy saluting.png HyperJudy.png Nick and Judy Render.png JudyhuggingNick.png JudydraggingNick.png NickLeaningonJudy.png Blurb-art.png NickAndJudy selfies.png NicknJudyTransparent.png Tiny Judy.png Judy ears down.jpeg Printed Judy Pulling Nick Printed.png Nick Leaning on Judy Printed.png Crime Files Transparent.png |-|Promotional Images = 740full-zootopia-poster.jpg Zootopia Teaser Poster.jpg Zootopia German Poster.jpg Zootopia French Poster.jpg Zootopia China Promo 4.jpg Zootopia China Promo 3.jpg Zootopia China Promo 2.jpg Zootopia China Promo 1.jpg Judy-Hopps-in-Zootopia.jpg Nick Wilde and Judy Hopp Pose.jpg Flex tablet zootopia selfie c781d089.jpeg 880b18b4d8afb71eab141f1aedd40299.jpg Zootopia zoolove my love and i 5 by kazerxestelaris-d9hzzt8.png.jpeg Zootopia zoolove my love and i 4 by kazerxestelaris-d9hzzkf.png.jpeg kinogallery.com-zootopia-disney-0286644001453198913.jpg Zootopia-Poster.jpg GoodCopSlyFox.jpeg PartnersinCrime.jpeg Zootopia_(film)_25.png Zootopia Nick ZPD.png Judy Hopps.png Judy info.jpg Nothing is impawssible.jpg The Whole Gang.jpeg Super Bowl Promo.jpeg D23.jpeg Printed Zootopia.png The Furce Awakens.png Buy Zootopia.jpeg Judy Bio.jpeg Hopps Family.png Cast of Characters.jpeg Blue - Judy.jpeg Get Your Badge.jpeg Help Solve the Case.jpeg Help Solve Case.jpeg Best Friends Furever.jpeg Judy Hugging Egg.jpeg Judy in Easter Basket.jpeg Spring Forward .jpeg Nick and Judy Face Swap.jpeg Selfie Promo.png Zootopia Japanese poster.jpg WDW Judy Icon.png Exclusive Zootopia Shirt.png |-|Concept Art = Zootopia-Judy3-615x305.jpg Zootopia-Judy2-615x306.jpg Judy concept art.PNG Carrot_Pen_Art.png Confeptartjudy.jpeg Zootopia Annecy Film Festival 3.jpeg Zootopia Annecy Film Festival 2.jpeg Zootopia Annecy Film Festival 1.jpg CO6Fjz UAAA9o9R.jpg Tumblr nvibubilyy1utx7nko1 r1 540.jpg Detectivezootopia.jpg Judyrodentia.jpeg Nick Judy Concept Art Render.png Animal Bodies.jpeg Squished Judy and Nick.png Judy Marking map.png Various characters art.png Judy in the Rain.jpeg Nick Judy Concept Art.png Have an amzing summer.png Train Concept Art.jpeg Fawn Animation Art.png Flash Driving Taxi.png Bogo Driving Bus.png Judy showing Nick her home.png Byron Howard Drawing.png Judy Meter Maid Art.png oie_transparent.png Judy action poses.jpeg Round Judy faces.jpeg 3D Judy body.jpeg Judy Drawing.jpeg Zootopia Concept Art by Cory Loftis Disney 23.jpg 1026548-zootopiabyronhoward05.jpg 1026548-zootopiabyronhoward09.jpg V7z1hoixgcepekhmecff.jpg Louhvaqfnk03grzxlhzo.jpg NJ Storyboard.jpeg CA-Hotel5.jpg CA-Hotel6.jpg |-|Screenshots = Teaser Zootopia (film) 09.png Zootopia (film) 10.png Zootopia (film) 11.png Zootopia (film) 13.png Zootopia (film) 14.png Zootopia (film) 15.png Zootopia (film) 16.png Film Judy-fantasy.PNG|Feral Judy in the movie's opening fantasy sequence. Judy-ribbon-blood.PNG|''"Blood! Blood! Bloooood!"'' Blood Blood Blood.png|''"And....death!"'' Carrot Days Festival Play Costumes.png|''"Back then, the world was divided in two."'' Play-harmony.PNG|''"But over time we evolved, and moved beyond our primitive, savage ways. Now, predator and prey live in harmony."'' Judy_onstage.jpg|''"I am going to be a police officer!"'' "I'm_looking_at_you".PNG|''"It may seem impossible to small minds - I'm lookin' at you, Gideon Grey..."'' Carrot_Days_Talent_Show.jpg|''"...where are ancestors live in peace and declared that anyone can be anything!"'' I_like_trying.jpg|''"I like trying, actually!"'' Judy trying.jpg Judy-spy.PNG|Judy spying on Gideon Grey. "Return-tickets".PNG|''"Kindly return my friends' tickets."'' Judy Slashed Cheek.jpeg|Judy feeling her slashed cheek Gideon16.jpg|Judy being bullied by Gideon. Got-the-tickets.PNG I_don't_know_when_to_quit.PNG|''"He was right about one thing: I don't know when to quit!"'' ...Or guess what.PNG|"You're going to have to master all of them before you hit the streets or guess what?" Youll Be Dead.png|"You'll be dead!" Judy in sand.png|Judy in training at the Zootopia Police Academy. JudyTraining.png|''"One-thousand foot fall!"'' carrot Face.png|''You're dead, Carrot Face."'' -Drill Instructor Frigid Ice Wall.PNG|Judy runs up to the frigid ice wall... Judy-freezing water.PNG|...but falls into the frigid water below it. DrillInstructor01.jpg|''"You're dead!"'' -Drill Instructor Judy in MUd.png Judy-ear-car.jpg|Judy gets her ear stuck in a car door. Judy-scale-wall2.PNG|Judy manages to make it through the frigid ice wall. Judy-boxing.jpg Judy-beat-criminal.PNG|Judy beating the 'criminal' while in training. zootopia-image05.jpg|''"Valedictorian of her class, the ZPD's first rabbit officer - Judy Hopps!"'' -Mayor Lionheart "Assistant Mayor Bellwether...her badge?".jpeg|"Assistant Mayor Bellwether, her badge." -Mayor Lionheart Officer Judy Hopps.png Lets See Those Teeth.png|"Okay, Officer Hopps, let's see those teeth!" -Mayor Lionheart Zootopia-6.png|Judy posing for the cameras. FoxAway-airhorn.PNG|Judy is offered fox repellents. JudyScaredoftheFoxtaser.png|''"Oh, goodness! There is no need for a fox taser, Stu!"'' -Bonnie I'll-take-this.jpg|''"Okay, look, I will take this. To make you stop talking."'' Train-arrive.jpg Judy walks into train.png Hopps hugs 1.PNG|Judy hugs her parents. Hopps hugs 2.PNG|''"I love you guys!"'' Judy waving goodbye.png|"Bye everybody!" Judy watching her family.png Judy listening to Music.png|Judy listening to 'Try Everything'. Judy-awe.PNG|Judy on her way to Zootopia. Screen Shot 2016-04-09 at 7.32.42 PM.png|Judy admires Tundratown WowZootopia!.jpeg|Judy admiring the train station. Zootopia-2.png Judy fast walking.jpeg Dharma1.jpg Dharma2.jpg|"Don't lose your key!" JudyatGrandPangolinArms.png|"Greasy walls, rickety bed..." Crazy Neighbors.png|''"Crazy neighbors..."'' Screen Shot 2016-04-09 at 7.32.57 PM.png|''"I love it!"'' Try_Everything_12.png|Judy ready to start the day Judy-explain-cute.PNG|''"Ooh, uh, you probably didn't know, but, a bunny can call another bunny cute, but when other animals do it, it's a little..."'' It'sOkay.png|''"It's okay."'' -Judy accepting Clawhauser's apology. JudyBullpen.jpg Zootopia-7.png|"Hey. Officer Hopps. You ready to make the world a better place?" Screenshot_79.png|A not-so-perfect fist bump from Officer McHorn. Everybody-sit.PNG Hopps Shocked.png|''"Officer Hopps...parking duty."'' -Chief Bogo 100 Tickets.png|''"A hundred tickets, I'm not gonna write a hundred tickets! I'm gonna write two hundred tickets..."'' Before Noon.png|''"...before noon!"'' Judyonduty.jpeg|Judy on the lookout for overdue parking meters. Screen Shot 2016-04-09 at 7.38.14 PM.png|Judy hears a parking meter go overdue. Judy Long Ears.png Judy Splitz.png|Judy putting tickets on cars. Awwwwwww.png|"Awww!" Judy and Nick in Jumbeaux's Cafe.png|''"...which is kind of a big deal..."'' JPop Please.png|"A Jumbo-pop. Please." Nick Forgets His Wallet.png A Real Articulate Fella.png|''"I just wanna say that you're a great dad and just a...a real articulate fella!"'' Nick-Judy-shake-hands.PNG Judy and Finnick.png|''"...this is Zootopia - where anyone can be anything."'' Nick_Judy_Finnick.png Judy-Sahara Square.PNG|Judy working in Sahara Square. Judy_Puzzled.png Judy-Tundratown.PNG Judy-watch-Nick.jpg|Judy watching Nick Wilde selling his pawpsicles. Judy hiding in grass.png|"Arggghh!" Judy-try-arrest-Nick.PNG|Judy trying to arrest Nick. Judy-Nick-street.jpg Red wood with a space in the middle.png|''"That's right. Red wood. With a space in the middle. Wood that is red."'' -Nick Wilde Nick eats a stolen blueberry.jpg Screen Shot 2016-04-10 at 2.15.39 PM.png Judy-watch-step.PNG|Judy is almost stepped on by a rhino. Nick Wild talking to Judy Hopps.jpg|''"Everyone comes to Zootopia thinking that you can be anything. Well, you can't."'' -Nick Wilde "Sly fox dumb bunny"-Nick.PNG|"Sly fox, dumb bunny." - Nick "Not_dumb_bunny"-Judy.PNG|''"I am not a dumb bunny."'' Judy-cement.PNG|''"Right. And that's not wet cement."'' -Nick BeaversGlare.jpg Judy enters apartment.png Judy Sad.png|Judy is depressed after a long day It's My parents.png|"Oh...hey, it's my parents!" Zootopia-27.png|"Tomorrow's another day." Thirty seconds over.png|''"I was thirty seconds over!!"'' Judy sigh.PNG|''"I am a real cop."'' TrafficCourt.png ShopRobbed.jpg FranticPig02.jpg hoppsbuildinglean.png|Judy stopping buildings in Little Rodentia from tipping over Judy-LR-buildings.jpg Screenshot from 2016-03-31 11-58-22.png hoppsposerodentia.png|Judy looking around for Duke Weaselton Judy on pipe bridge.PNG|Judy preparing to catch Duke Judy-run-LR.jpg Screenshot_from_2016-04-04_18-02-19.png|Judy saves Fru Fru from being crushed by a giant donut. Judy saves FRu FRu.png|''"I love your hair!"'' hoppspopweasel.png|''"I popped the weasel!"'' Judy_In_Chair.png|Judy being lectured by Chief Bogo "I_want_to_be_a_real_cop"-Judy.PNG|''"I don't want to be a meter maid. I want to be a real cop."'' JudyandOtterton.jpeg|Mrs. Otterton hugging Judy. Bring him home to me.png Zootopia Insubordination 1.png BogoFakeHappy.png "Us-little-guys".PNG|"Us little guys need to stick together right?" -Bellwether "Like-glue!".PNG|''"Like glue!"'' Stick together.png|''"Just call if you need any help. You always got a friend at City Hall, Judy."'' -Bellwether Yikes.png Clawhauser Slurping.png ClawhauserbottleofPop.png Yeahh.png|''"Get your pawpsicles..." "Yeah..."' Officer Toot Toot.png|"Hey, it's Officer Toot Toot!" -Nick Questions about a case.png|"Actually, it's Officer Hopps and I'm here to ask you some questions about a case!" Have you seen him?.png|"You sold Mr. Otterton a pawpsicle, right?" I think.png|''"I think. I mean, I am just a dumb bunny."'' Screen Shot 2016-04-09 at 7.31.13 PM.png|''"Five years jail time."'' Zootopia-disneyscreencaps_com-4224.jpg|"Well, it's my word against yours." -Nick My word against yours.png|Judy using her Carrot Pen Zootopia-disneyscreencaps_com-4240.jpg|"Actually it's your word against yours." JudyandCarrotPen.jpeg|"It's called a hustle, sweetheart." She hustled you good Zootopia.jpg|''"She hustled you good!"'' -Finnick "Have fun"-Finnick.PNG|''"Have fun working with the fuzz!"'' -Finnick Zootopia-disneyscreencaps_com-4401.jpg JudytalktoYax.jpg These Guys? THey Be Naked.png|''"Yeah, in Zootopia, anyone can be anything. And these guys? They be naked."'' -Nick JandNMysticSpringsOasis.jpeg|Judy is speechless. Judy-uncomfortable.jpg Yoga Pose 1.PNG Judy-ask-liscense-plate.PNG Plate Number.png|''"You didn't happen to catch the plate number....did you?"'' Give me the pen please.png|''"Give me the pen, please."'' -Nick Zootopia Sloth Trailer 5.png|''"Wait...they're all sloths?!"'' Zootopia Sloth Trailer 9.png|''"Flash, Flash, hundred-yard dash!"'' -Nick FlashservesJudy.jpg Zootopia (film) 20.png|''"Ha ha! Yes, very funny!"'' "Hey-Priscilla".jpg Screen Shot 2016-08-13 at 9.44.17 AM.png JudyNickCarLot.png|''"The thing is, you don't need a warrant if you have probable cause and I'm pretty sure I saw a shifty lowlife climbing the fence..."'' You're helping plenty.png|''"...So you're helping plenty! Come on!"'' 29THD03.png|"29THD03 - this is it!" He had a very bad day.png|"Carrots...if your otter was here, he had a very bad day." Nick and Judy inside Car.png No See.png Bears grab duo.png Nick and Judy Being Brought to Mr. Big.png Nick_skunks_butt_rug.jpg|''"I, um, may have sold him a VERY expensive wool rug that was made from the fur of a skunk...'s butt."'' -Nick Wilde Nick Stop Talking!.jpg Judy Nick see Mr.Big.png|"Huh." Judy-confront-Mr-Big.PNG Icing02.PNG Mr.BigIcing.png|''"What did we say? No icing anyone at my wedding!"'' -Fru Fru Fru Fru-recognize-Judy.PNG|Fru Fru recognizes Judy as the one who saved her life. Mr Big Kissing Judy.png|Mr. Big kissing Judy's cheeks Zootopia-dinner-table-1-.jpg|Judy and Nick with Mr. Big at Fru Fru's wedding. "Because he was attacked".PNG Judy-Nick-bridge.PNG "He just kept yelling"-Manchas.PNG|Judy and Nick speaking with Renato Manchas. "Open_the_door"-Judy.PNG|''"So you just open the door and tell us what you know, and we will tell you what we know. Okay?"'' -Judy trying to reason with Manchas. Manchas-chase-Nick-Judy.PNG|Judy and Nick being chased by savage Renato Manchas. Judy-handcuff-Manchas.PNG|Judy manages to restrain Manchas. Judy and Nick Vines.png|Judy and Nick trapped in vines Judy-Nick-fall.PNG|Judy and Nick fall through the Rainforest District Police-Rainforest-District.PNG|Judy and Nick are approached by the Police Nick and Judy tangled.png|Judy and Nick are suspended by vines "I thought so too"-Judy.PNG|Judy preparing to show Manchas to the police. RD-Officers1.jpg HandOverBadge.jpg Nick confronts Bogo.PNG Judy thinking about Nick's stand.png Small and Emotionally Unbalanced.png|"...I was...small and emotionally unbalanced like you, once." Screenshot 80.png|''"Nick, you are so much more than that."'' Judy touching Nick's Paw.jpeg|Judy comforting Nick Bingo.png|"Bingo!" I need your help.png|''"Assistant Mayor Bellwether?"'' "We-need-your-help".jpg|''"We need your help."'' Bellwethers-office.jpg Nick_so_fluffy.jpg|''"So fluffy!"'' -Nick This is so exciting .jpg Smellwether.png|''"I called him Lionfart once, he did not care for that, let me tell you, it was NOT a good day for me."'' -Bellwether NickJudyInBellwetherOffice.png|"All we gotta do is find out where they went..." N and J watching.png|Judy and Nick arriving at Cliffside Asylum. Judy pointing to the asylum.png Nick signaling Judy.png|Nick making signs at Judy. N-J-look-up.jpg Nick Reaching for Doorknob.png Snooping in the Asylum.jpg|''"Okay... all clear."'' -Nick J-N-flinch.jpg Savage_Tiger.png Savage Bear.png Judy-talk-Otterton.PNG|Judy trying to talk to a savage Emmitt Otterton. Nick and Judy Phone.png Get home to the missus.png|''"Or not! Guess he's in no rush to get home to the missus."'' -Nick "We-have-to-tell-Bogo".jpg|''"We have to tell Chief Bogo!"'' ZPd_at_Asylum.png Lionheart-arrested.PNG protect your job.PNG|'"You were just trying to protect your job!" NickGivingAdvice.png|Nick gives Judy advice Judy-pen.jpg Time for speech.png Judy Conference.png|''"...it may have something to do with biology."'' "Was-i-okay"-Judy.PNG|''"Was I okay?"'' -Judy after her interview. Zootopia-disneyscreencaps com-8619.jpg|"The kind that makes you think you need to carry around fox repellent?" -Nick Judy-reach-repellent.PNG|Judy reaches for her Fox Repellent when Nick startles her... Judy-repellent.PNG|...which makes the two realize how biased she is against foxes. Nick! Nick! No!.png|Judy realizes that her partner is leaving her. Judy on the news.png|Fabienne Growley discussing Judy on the ZNN. Peace-rally-tension.PNG|Judy trying to break up a fight at the peace rally. Judy-Mrs-Otterton.PNG|Judy and Mrs. Otterton watching savage Emmitt. "the-new-mayor"-Bogo.PNG "Why"-Judy.PNG Judy sad for Clawhauser.png|Judy guilty and sad when Clawhauser moves Judy_Ad.jpeg|Judy's image on an advertisement for the ZPD. Bogo-Judy-office.PNG "Help_the_city"-Judy.PNG|''"A good cop is supposed to serve and protect. Help the city. Not tear it apart."'' Dont-deserve-badge.jpg|''"I don't deserve to wear this badge."'' -Judy resigning from the ZPD. Thanks for Opportunity.png|''"Thank you for the opportunity."'' JudyattheFarm.jpeg|''"A dozen carrots. Have a nice day."'' Parents-sad-Judy.PNG Zootopia_Gideon_Judy.jpg|"Gideon Grey. I'll be darned." Gideon6.jpg Stu-explain-night-howlers.PNG Judy night howlers .jpg "Thank you!".PNG|Judy heading back to Zootopia. Judy-knock-van.PNG|Judy knocking on Finnick's van, hoping to get his help. Judy-beg-Finnick.PNG|''"I need to find Nick. Please."'' Judy-find-Nick.jpg Isnt that interesting?.png|''"Wow. Isn't that interesting?"'' -Nick I-know-youll-never-forgive-me.jpg|''"I know you'll never forgive me. And I don't blame you..."'' Judy-start-apology.jpg|''"...I wouldn't forgive me either."'' Zootopia-29.png|Judy is forgiven by Nick Wilde. Nick Judy Hug.JPG Is that what this is?.png|''"Are you just trying to get the pen? Is that what this is?"'' -Nick Zootopia Nick Judy BB1.jpg Judy-driving.jpg Duke Taunting Judy.png|Judy and Nick are not impressed with Duke's taunting. "You dirty rat!"-Weaselton.PNG Fru_Fru-pregnant.PNG WatchingDoug.jpg|Judy and Nick watching Doug Ramses. Judy-idea.jpg|Judy realizing she can use Doug's lab as evidence of him turning predators savage. Judy and Nick in Doug's Lab.png|"We need to get this evidence to the ZPD!" Nick-toot-toot.jpg Ram2-grab-Judy.PNG Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-10285.jpg|"Do not stop this car!" Judy-Ram1.PNG Judy-light.jpg "Trust-me".jpg|''"Trust me. Speed up!"'' "Need-some-help?".jpg|''"Hey! Need some help?"'' -Judy about to kick Woolter off the train. Judy on Top of Train.png|Judy sensing Judy Pink Shirt.png|Judy shocked Judy-Nick-train.PNG Screen Shot 2016-04-12 at 5.45.22 PM.png|Judy and Nick behind Doug's lab as it explodes. "Except-for-this".jpg "Mayor-Bellwether!"-Judy.PNG "We-found-out"-Judy.PNG|''"We found out what's happening!"'' Judy-explain-serum.PNG How-did-you-know-Judy.PNG|''"...How did you know where to find us?"'' Judy-hesitate.PNG|Judy hesitates to give the case to Bellwether. "I_can't_walk"-Judy.PNG|Judy urges Nick to leave her and take their evidence to Chief Bogo. "I_did_like_you"-Bellwether.PNG are_you_gonna_kill_me-Judy.PNG|''"What are you gonna do, kill me?"'' Nick-shot.PNG Sheep with Bellwether.jpeg Watching-savage-Nick.PNG|''"Oh, Nick!"'' Savage Nick Wilde.jpeg|Nick pretending to be savage Nick-bite-Judy.PNG|Judy pretending to be killed. Judy milking it.PNG|''"Blood! Blood! Blooood! And death!"'' Zootopia Boom.png|''"It's called a hustle, sweetheart. Boom."'' Judy-hospital.PNG|Judy watches the Ottertons reunite. Judy-play.PNG|Judy happy to see predator and prey back together after exposing Bellwether's plot. Clawhauser-return.PNG|Judy sees Clawhauser back at his old post. Judy Buckteeth.png|Judy watches as Clawhauser is forgiven by the ZPD. "Try"'.PNG|Judy gives a speech at Nick's graduation ceremony. Judy presenting Nick with badge.png Shut_your_mouth_Wilde.png|"Shut your mouth, Wilde!" -Chief Bogo Hopps Wilde Parking duty.jpg|''"Hopps, Wilde. Parking duty."'' -Bogo "Dumb-fox!".jpg|''"Dumb fox!"'' Flash_Races_By.png NickandJudyasCops.png Judy-nick-car.PNG|''"Sir, you were going one hundred and fifteen miles per hour, I hope you have a good explanation."'' Flash-buddy-cops.PNG|Judy and Nick catch Flash speeding. nick and judy at concert.jpg|Judy and Nick at Gazelle's concert Nick and Judy dancing.png Deleted Scenes DS-JudyGunLR.PNG DS-"Now"Party.PNG DS-NickJudySneak.PNG DS-JudyAskParty.PNG|''"Is this...is this a taming party?"'' DS-WatchTaming.PNG DS-ExitParty.PNG JudyWatchDS.PNG|Judy watching as Bobby Catmull is stuck in a tree DharmaBallDS.PNG Judy bobbing head.jpeg Junior sundae.PNG Judy-insult-horse.PNG DS-JudyInLine.PNG DS-JudyWaveJC.PNG DS-Ohhh.PNG|''"Ohhh!"'' DS-NickWaveJC.PNG DS-AnOrphan.PNG|''"He's...an orphan?"'' DS-NoFreeHandouts.PNG Judy-pay.PNG Judy Driving DS.png Judy-train.PNG BarryDS.png Judy Walking DS.png Judy apartment.PNG Hopps family pictures.PNG Judy Phone DS.png Judy Homesick DS.png Judy-toys.PNG Clawhauser Startled DS.png Smile Clawhauser DS.png Got a Case DS.png|"I've got a case!" Tiny Judy DS.png Judy-keyboard.PNG Judy Elephant Mouse DS.png Judy-elephant-desk.PNG Judy Pleased DS.png |-|Video Games = JudyHopps.png|Judy as seen in the Tsum Tsum app Judy_Disney_INFINITY_Figure.png|Judy's figure in Disney INFINITY 3.0 Screenshot_69.png|U.S. package Screenshot_71.png|Australian package JN Infinity.png Judy_Hopps_Disney_Infinity_Render_2.png maxresdefault (1).jpg Zootopia_offical.jpg Disney-Infinity-3_0_20160218164400.jpg Yayomg-disney-infinity-next-zootopia.png Disney_Infinity_NEXT_20160301T130411-1024x577.png Judy Hopps - Disney Crossy Road.png|Judy as seen in "Disney Crossy Road" NickandJudyVideoG2.png NickandJudyVideoG.png Judy Hopps Valentine.png Zootopia party judy.png|Judy as seen in the Club Penguin Zootopia Takeover Judy Hopps Mask.png|The Judy Hopps mask as seen on the Club Penguin Zootopia Takeover Judy Hopps Body.png|The Judy Hopps costume as seen on the Club Penguin Zootopia Takeover Judy looking around.png Nick and Judy driving.png 7724055551848.jpg Hopps Pursuit 1.png Hp - Promotional.png HP - How to Play.png HP charactersprites.png HP judyend.png Puzzle 7.png Puzzle 1.png|Judy in Zootopia Puzzle Slider Puzzle 2.png Crossy Road - all characters.jpeg Crossy Road - Banner.jpeg Judy Ceremony Puzzle.png Congratulations!.png ZD JudyIcon.png Opengraph image 08aab9c2.jpeg ZD ad.jpeg Disney Crossy Road 4.jpg |-|Zootopia: Crime Files = App Box.jpeg Zootopia Crime Files Title Screen.jpg Solve wild crime cases.jpeg Promo - Save the Zootopia Metropolis.png Judy_playing_Case_Files.png Promo - Judy annoyed.png Case #1: A Jewel of a Nut Crime Files - Scene Cleared.PNG Judy Hopps - Cheek Pouches.png Judy Hopps - Merle.png Judy Hopps - Jeweled Acorn.png Case #1(v2): The Wolf of Paw Street Talk to Dribs.png Judy Hopps - Torn Fabric.png Judy Hopps - Red Shirt and Small.png Judy Hopps - Cheek Pouches and Cryptic Threat.png Judy Hopps - Stolen Statue.png Judy Hopps - Saliva-covered Note and Strange Symbol.png Judy Hopps - Dirty Building Plans.png Case #2: Melting Messes Judy Hopps - Ice Cream Smear.png Judy Hopps - Nearsighted.png Judy Hopps - Glob of Ice Cream.png Judy Hopps - Receipt.png Judy Hopps - Hair.png Judy Hopps - Short Fur.png Judy Hopps - Peanut Candy Bar Wrapper.png Judy Hopps - Elephant Prints and Peanut Candy Bar Wrapper.png Judy Hopps - Jumbeaux.png Judy Hopps - Brochure.png Judy Hopps - Jumbeaux's Café.png Judy Hopps - Ice Cream Scoop.png Judy Hopps - Peanut Evidence.png Judy Hopps - Paul and Flora & Fauna.png Judy Hopps - Beaver.png Judy Hopps - Phern.png Judy Hopps - Note.png Judy Hopps - Jumbeaux2.png Judy Hopps - Vandalism.png Judy Hopps - Blurry Selfie.png EarlTrash.PNG EarlComment.PNG Judy Hopps - Earl.png Case #2(v2): Seeds of Doubt Crime Files - Scene Cleared.png Judy nutshells.jpg Con artists don't count.png Judy Hopps - Business Card and Flora & Fauna.png Judy Hopps - Beaver and Chewed Wood.png Judy Hopps - Potting Soil.png Judy Hopps - Pawn Shop and Rodney.png Judy Hopps - Pile of Soil.png Judy Hopps - Pile of Soil and Hair.png Judy Hopps - Torn Receipt.png Judy Hopps - Peanut Candy Bar.png Judy Hopps - Nutshells and Chewed Wood.png Judy Hopps - Pig Prints and Peanut Candy Bar.png Judy Hopps - Raoul.png Judy Hopps - Flora & Fauna.png Judy Hopps - Sequoia Towers.png Case #3: Slashy Tires Judy receipt.png Judy romantic at heart.png Judy_Special_Gift.png Know the Mouse.png Judy likes Oates.png Judy_Hopps_-_Torn_Flyer.png Judy_Hopps_-_Plaza_Street_and_Flyer.png Judy_Hopps_-_Bus_Pass.png Judy_Hopps_-_Limo.png Judy_Hopps_-_Plaza_Street.png Judy_Hopps_-_Limo_and_Receipt.png Judy_Hopps_-_Bus_Rider_and_Bus_Pass.png Judy Hopps - Two-Ton Teddy and Limo Seats.png Judy Hopps - Tire Slashings and Bag of Tools.png Judy Hopps - Service Sticker.png Judy Hopps - Marie and Mitch.png Judy Hopps - Limo and Marie.png Judy Hopps - Mitch and Alley.png Judy Hopps - Limo and Dirty Receipt.png Judy Hopps - Receipt2.png Case #4: Missing Opossum Report CF4JudyMystery.PNG CF4QuestionLance.PNG CF4LifeInsurance.PNG CF4JudyAskKevin.PNG CF4JudyAskLance.PNG CF4Business.PNG CF4WholeLink.PNG CF4BorrowedTime.PNG ZCF4 Document.PNG CF4JudyRecords.PNG CF4Numbers.PNG CF4TrainSchedule.PNG CF4LikeOates.PNG CF4IDLab.PNG CF4OatesDeep.PNG CF4TornSlip.PNG CF4Payout.PNG LouiseArrest.PNG JudyAskVictor.PNG LouiseVictor.PNG CF4BrokenQuill.PNG LunchBag.PNG CF4LancesLicks.PNG ChewFound.PNG CF4GetInThere.PNG VictorMedicine2.PNG Case #5: Necklace Nabbers WilfredSignature.PNG PortfolioPamphlet.PNG DonutShopCF.PNG DonutDMV.PNG QuestionDonna.PNG QuestionLeonard.PNG WilfredDinks.PNG DinksDonuts.PNG Case #6: The Big Catch Judy on literally.jpg RogueReceipt.PNG RougeConsultation.PNG ChucklesArrest.PNG QuestionChuckles.PNG StrangePorcupineSuspect.PNG PowderTools.PNG FactuallyChallenged.PNG GiaSolvedPage.PNG Judy on Nick's sneezing.jpg JudyReuben.PNG Case #7: Guilty As Charged CF7Alice.PNG CF7Receipt.PNG CF7CouponsNolte.PNG CF7JudyHarhar.png CF7TalkToAlice.PNG CF7Voucher.PNG CF7JudyZing.png CF7FoundRecepits.PNG CF7CriminalEntertainer.PNG CF7DinoArrest.PNG CF7FavoriteSong.PNG Case #8: Burgled Berries CF8FriendSuspectSuspicious.png CF8QuestionCleo.PNG CF8DontShooUs.PNG CF8JuicyLetter.PNG CF8FinnickVan.PNG CF8CombTheComb.PNG CF8GreenHorn.PNG CF8Glasses.PNG |-|Book Pages = ''The Art of Zootopia AoZ30.PNG AoZ31.PNG AoZ32.PNG AoZ33.PNG AoZ52.jpg AoZ111.PNG IncrediBuilds Zootopia Deluxe Book and Model Set IncrediBuilds Zootopia Deluxe Book and Model Set2.jpg IncrediBuilds Zootopia Deluxe Book and Model Set3.jpg IncrediBuilds Zootopia Deluxe Book and Model Set4.jpg IncrediBuilds Zootopia Deluxe Book and Model Set5.jpg The Official Zootopia Handbook ZHB-TundratownAds.PNG ZHB 22.png ZHB Map.png The Stinky Cheese Caper and Other Cases from the ZPD Files CCp6.PNG CCp11.PNG CCp14.PNG CCp23.PNG CCp25.PNG CCp33.PNG CCp35.PNG CCp39.PNG CCp44.PNG CCp47.PNG CCp57.PNG CCp58.PNG CCp61.PNG CCp72.PNG Super Animals! Super Animals 1.png Super Animals 2.png Super Animals 3.png Super Animals 10.png Super Animals 12.png Super Animals 14.png Super Animals 15.png Super Animals 18.png |-|Merchandise = Toys/Plushies/Games Zootopia-Judy-Hopps-Pop-Vinyl-Figure-0.jpg Screenshot_84.png Screenshot_85.png Judymbb.png Police Cruiser2.png 796714700212-1.jpg Image.png 796714700021.jpg 796714700021-1.jpg Zootopia flat plushes.jpg Modal tsum-tsum zootopia 20160105.jpg 6107000440196.jpg RolePlaySet1.jpg Suspect_Search.png Figurine_Playset.png Judy Hopps Tsum Tsum.jpg 6603056960030-1.jpg 51+hvarg4mL.jpg 81QlTgOM5xL. SL1500 .jpg 81YXQtSqD5L. SL1500 .jpg 71TQIMJtFeL. SL1141 .jpg 92333bb7-c0dc-4f8b-a2e6-0447780905e4.jpg.w480.jpg Playing Cards.png Judy Hopps Parking Police Tsum Tsum.jpg Books Zootopia Judy's Dream Files.jpg ZootopiaLittleGoldenBook.png StinkyCheeseCaper.png ZootopiaABuddyTale.png TheArtofZootopia.png StickerBookZootopia.png ZootopiaGoldenBook.png SpiritAndStrength.png JudyEssentialGuide.png|A page featuring Judy in ''Zootopia: The Essential Guide. ZGN.png ZMC.png Zootopia Read Along Book and CD.png Judy'sDreamFiles.png SuperAnimals.png PawsUp.png ZootopiaStickerScenes.png BigTroubleinLittleRodentia.png Judy Jumbo Pop Book.png ZGAGPP.png ZLTD.png Zootopia Look and Find Book.png Cinestory.jpg OfficialZootopiaHandbook.png ZootopiaJrNovel.png Zootopia_Puzzle.png My First Puzzle Book.png TheBigCase.png ZootopiaBusyBook.png ZootopiaEssentialGuide.png Zootopia Imagine Ink Book and Activity Pack Set.jpg Zootopia Mini Sticker Coloring Set Disney Child Gift Deco Fun Play Diary Present5.jpg Zootopia Mini Sticker Coloring Set Disney Child Gift Deco Fun Play Diary Present4.jpg Zootopia Mini Sticker Coloring Set Disney Child Gift Deco Fun Play Diary Present3.jpg Zootopia Mini Sticker Coloring Set Disney Child Gift Deco Fun Play Diary Present2.jpg Zootopia Mini Sticker Coloring Set Disney Child Gift Deco Fun Play Diary Present.jpg Zootopia Cinestory.jpg It'sAHustle.png Home Media Zootopia DVD cover.jpg Zootopia Bluray.png Zootopia 3D.png Zootopia 3D Target exclusive 2.jpg Zootopia Target exclusive 1.jpg Miscellaneous Facebook stickers.png SnackBottle1.jpg Collector'sTin.png MagicBand1.jpg 6601047420038.jpg 6503056570262.jpg 2724056580074.jpg Pencilcase.jpg Zootopia Pin.png Zootopia Journal.png Nick&Judy keychain.jpg Clawhauser Sorcerers Magic Kingdom.jpg |-|Apparel = Zootopia Shirt.png Donut Shirt.png Gray Characters Shirt.png Pink Shirt.png Gray Shirt.png Blue Shirt.png Blue Striped Shirt.png Green Shirt.png zootopia_bunny_judy_fox_nick_fennec_finnick_cheetah_benjamin_clawhauser_wallet_7_.jpg zootopia_bunny_judy_fox_nick_fennec_finnick_cheetah_benjamin_clawhauser_wallet_9_.jpg 3_14_5.jpg Judy-Hopps-backpack.jpg Aqua Shirt.png Pale Blue Shirt.png Creamy Yellow Shirt.png Bunny Shirt.png Spotted Shirt.png Coral Shirt.png Bunny Pajamas.png Little Girl's Pajama Set Shorts Top Judy Hopps Coral.jpg Pink Pajamas.png Teal Shirt.png Pale Pink Shirt.png Royal Blue Shirt.png Coral Blue Striped Shirt.png Shirt-35.jpeg Shirt-34.jpeg |-|Zootopia: As Told By Emoji = Emoji Box.png JH Emoji.png|Judy as seen in Zootopia: As Told By Emoji ZE-MeterMaid.PNG ZE-SneakyNick.PNG ZE-JumboPop.PNG ZE-NickInnocent.PNG ZE-TaxEvasion.PNG ZE-License.PNG ZE-DMV.PNG ZE-MrBig.PNG ZE-Manchas.PNG ZE-Howling.PNG ZE-SavageOtterton.PNG ZE-LionheartArrested.PNG ZE-PressConference.PNG ZE-NightHowlers.PNG ZE-Doug.PNG ZE-Replace.PNG ZE-BellwetherArrested.PNG Emoji Nick as Cop.jpeg Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries Category:Prey Galleries